That Really Just Happened
by TheForceWeilder413
Summary: Prom is coming and Gohan has to man up enough to ask Videl. Will he make a move, or lose his brain? The poor Saiyan has no idea what is coming up behind him, does he?


**Heh, heh, I'm on fire. I am posting like crazy! I love doing this!**

**This is another Gohan and Videl fanfic. I am currently writing a sequel for it, but not sure what to do after the…wait, I can't tell you! (Sticks tongue out like little kid) You're just gonna have to read like all the others.**

**I would like as many reviews as you can give me. It is really appreciated when you guys do that.**

**REVIEW!**

**Anyways, here ya go!**

Gohan groaned as his teacher announced that the prom was this Friday. Not only did he not have anybody to go with but he would probably be the only one who didn't have a date. Why did it have to be him? I mean sure he wanted to go with one girl, but she would laugh in his face. That someone was Videl. Oh how he wished he had the guts to ask her.

He glanced over to his left and saw Erasa bugging Videl. _Poor Videl_

She then turned to Gohan, "Hey Gohan, who are you going to ask, huh, huh" She nudged him with her elbow. Gohan's face turned bright red as he looked at Videl for a split second before turning the other way.

"Oh…you're going to ask Videl aren't you?" Erasa brightly smiled making the young Demi-Saiyan blush.

"No…" He mumbled, "Like she would say yes"

"What was that" The bubbly blonde asked.

"Nothing Erasa" Gohan quickly lied.

"No, no, I heard something" Erasa smiled leaning closer to her friend.

"Noth…" He was cut off by his other blonde friend, Sharpner.

"I heard him, he said like she would say yes" Sharpner answered for the terrified teen.

"Like who, Gohan? I'll take a guess. It is Videl isn't it?" At this remark Gohan blushed heavily and left the room. He took a hall pass with him so he was technically allowed to leave.

* * *

He banged his head against the lockers, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I even say that?"

"Gohan" A voice called.

He turned around to see Videl with a slightly worried look on her face, "Are you ok?"

"V-Videl? Yeah, I guess" He sighed.

"Come on Gohan. I know when something is wrong with you. Spill it" She narrowed her eyes, "And don't you even think about lying to me, Son Gohan"

Gohan took a deep breath, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah" She laughed a little but stopped when she saw the nervousness on his face, "What's the matter Gohan?"

"I…uhhhh…" His face beat a bright red.

"Gohan are you ok? Your face is burning red" Videl asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, Ok I am just going to do it" He said as he took her hand, "Videl, would you do me the honor of going to the prom with me?" She yanked her hand away slowly. Gohan's face went from nervous to downright terrified. _Oh God, what have I done? Did I do it wrong?_

He closed his eyes and awaited the smack he thought was coming. But after a few seconds…nothing. He slowly opened one eye only to see a blushing and smiling Videl.

"Yes…" She whispered finally.

"Did you say yes?" Gohan asked not believing what he was hearing. _Please don't be me hallucinating!_

"Yes Gohan! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Pinch me. Please tell me I am not dreaming because this is very similar." Gohan asked again.

Videl gave him a mischievous smile, "You were dreaming about _me_?"

"Okaaaayyy, I'm not dreaming" He nervously smiled and cautiously hugged her back.

Videl was a little irritated that he was always nervous around her, "Gohan, will you just stop being nervous and do it what you think you should when you here this news. Especially if it is from the girl of your dreams" She smirked at the end, and surprisingly Gohan smirked back.

"Ok Videl" He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"G-Gohan what are you dmmpphhh" She was stopped by a pair of lips on her own. They were Gohan's. At first she was sort of mad, but that soon faded as it turned into complete pleasure. She moved her soft lips with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan pulled back after a minute.

"Why?" Videl asked in a whisper.

"I am sorry…" A finger on his lips stopped his sentence.

"No I mean why did you stop?" She smiled again which made Gohan's heart stop.

"Uhhhh" Gohan looked into her crystal blue eyes, "I just thought that you wanted to stop"

His thoughts were cut off by her lips pressed on his. Now it was his turn to be shocked. SHE was kissing HIM. Could that possibly mean? That she…liked him? But then again he did kiss her first without her consent. Maybe this was a sick joke.

After a few seconds, Videl stopped and looked at Gohan, confused that he did not respond, "Why didn't you kiss me back?"

A feeling started to roam in his head and he realized his mistake, "I'm sorry Videl"

"For what Gohan?" Asked an even more confused Videl.

"I had no right to kiss you…I have to go" He said before taking to the halls.

Videl's mind tried to process what just happened. _Gohan kissed me and then stopped and when I kissed him he left because he said he had no right. Did he not realize that I liked kissing him? I have got to talk to him._

_No, you should just leave him. _A voice in her head said.

_Why? He is going to beat himself up over this if I don't stop him! _Videl shot back.

_What has he ever done for you? _

_Well one he has saved my butt a few times as Saiyaman and two he just gave me my first and most mind blowing kiss ever. _Videl said in victory and followed him.

* * *

She found the Son boy on the roof looking at the ground below. He seemed not to notice her. She crept up behind him and right when she was on top of him… "HI GOHAN!"

Gohan freaked out and fell off the building, face flat on the ground below. He stayed there motionless.

"Oh…My…God!" Videl panicked and ran down the steps of the school and out the door. She ran to his side, "Oh my God! Gohan are you ok? I am so sorry! Please don't be dead! I never got to…" She didn't get to finish before she broke into tears. Gohan lay there not showing anything that would show him to be alive, but all his family members know that a fall from that height wouldn't kill him.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his head, "Ow, ow, ow, ow! What was that for Videl?"

Videl just sat there marveling at how this boy could survive a four story drop and not have a scratch on him, "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry"

"Hey don't worry about it…but what did you mean by 'I never got to'?" Gohan asked still rubbing his head.

Videl's face turned to a crimson color, "Oh that was nothing"

"Really? Okay, if you say so" He simply stated and stood up, "Why am I out here?"

"You were…going to get some fresh air" Videl lied; she did not want to tell him that he felt out of place kissing her.

"Oh, because all I remember was leaving the classroom" Gohan said scratching his head.

This surprised Videl, "You don't remember anything that happened after that?"

"No, why?" Gohan asked, sensing that he may have forgot something important, "Did I miss something Videl"

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Videl asked once more to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Yeah, all I remember was Sharpner blurting out something, I can't remember what, and then I left and was banging my head against the lockers. Then nothing"

Videl couldn't believe her ears, he had forgotten him asking her to the dance and then leaving. She felt her eyes become watery and turned away. Then an idea hit her, _Maybe if he gets another hard hit on the head he will remember._

"Hey Gohan, what's that?" Videl asked pointing behind him.

"What?" He turned around and saw nothing, "Hey Videl, I don't see anyth…"

Videl took the opportunity and kicked him in the head, sending him into the ground below. Videl smirked at her work, but what came next she did not expect.

Gohan stood up and looked at her with confused expressions, "Who…who are you?"

Videl's jaw dropped, _Now he doesn't even remember me! What have I done to him?!_

"Do you know where I am? The last thing I remember was taking my brother to the park" Gohan asked the raven-haired stranger in front of him. _Wow she is pretty_

"Oh Gohan, I am so sorry!" She threw her arms around the boy she accidently memory wiped, "I just wanted your old self back!" She let a few tears escape her blue eyes.

Gohan was totally confused. What was he doing here? Who is she? And why is she crying? Where is Goten? What school is this? Old self, what did that even mean? All these thoughts rang in Gohan's head as the girl kept crying.

"Ummm…why are you crying?" Gohan carefully asked.

No answer. He tried again, "Why are you crying?" He asked a bit more gently.

"I…accidentally made you lose part of your memory" She admitted as she held onto Gohan's upper body.

"What do you mean? How long have I gone without them?" He asked.

"About ten minutes" Videl answered getting off Gohan and dropping to her knees.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did I forget?"

"Well I actually don't know all of what you forgot. I have got to figure out how to get you back to normal" She whispered the last part. But Gohan still heard it.

"Well what did you do to make me lose my memories?" Gohan asked the girl in front of him.

"I ummm…scared you and you fell off the school…then I kicked you in the head to try and make you remember the first time" Videl admitted standing up and hugging Gohan, "I am so sorry Gohan…I wish I had the old you back"

"Why, were we dating?" Gohan simply asked with a questionable tone.

"No…" Videl sighed. Though she really wanted to.

"Then why do you want me to have my memories back?"

Videl took a deep breath, "Just because I said we weren't dating doesn't mean that I didn't want to"

"…I want you to kick me again" He spoke in a serious voice that he rarely used.

"But what if you lose even more memories?" Videl asked in complete panic.

"If you liked the old me, then you will kick my head" Gohan spoke softly while holding on her shoulders.

"But…what if I never get the old you back?" Videl whispered with a few tears in her eyes.

"Listen…I now know how much I meant to you…kick my head" He asked again. Videl shut her eyes tightly and kissed him. Gohan, even though surprised, just responded as if he had before. His brain surged and he felt like his head was being flooded with water, but it was actually something else. Once she stopped, the look of confusion left his eyes and they returned to the ones she knew before. Videl smiled and came to the only conclusion left to her, "Gohan…"

"Videl…" He whispered, "I...I…I remember!"

He snaked his arms around her waist and did a spin with her, "I remember Videl!"

"Gohan!" She cried in happiness. He was back.

He stopped and placed Videl down while clutching his head with his free hand, "Man my head hurts"

"Gohan I…" She was stopped by him.

"It's okay…I know you didn't mean to hurt me…and for some reason I have a strange memory of you saying that you wanted to date me, huh, must be my imagination. Anyway, will you go to the prom with me?" He asked again.

"Yes Gohan…and this time" She threw her arms around his neck, "…don't leave"

She pressed her lips to his for the third time today. And Gohan responded for the third time.

After a minute the two broke apart. Gohan realized something but he needed to ask Videl just to be sure, "Was it a false memory of you saying you wish you could go out with me or was it real and it is just fuzzy"

Videl's face flared up brighter than a red light, "It was…real"

A goofy grin appeared on Gohan's face, "Good, because I would like to date you too"

Erasa popped out from where she was hiding and came over when Gohan was leading them inside, "Sorry Gohan, girl talk" She smiled and shooed him away. He left and Erasa whispered to her crime fighting friend, "Did that really just happen?"

Videl smiled at her blonde friend, "It totally just did" _I can't wait for prom!_

* * *

**Holy cow, gotta do the prom. That's what I couldn't tell you, prom. I am only 15 and in 9****th**** grade, so I don't know what prom's like. I can imagine that its pretty cool, I mean dancing with the girl you asked to the dance. **

**I can only wait for that day to come.**

**Anyways, REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! **

**Ken: (Smiles and gives a half salute): "Until we meet again guys!"**


End file.
